


LEFT YOU BEHIND so lonely

by thewolvesrunwild



Series: Mutant Maximoffs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Not Really Character Death, because there is no way anyone is accepting that Pietro died, least of all his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro's thoughts during and after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEFT YOU BEHIND so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Secondhand Serenade's Hear Me Now. I liked the quick switches in point of view.  
> You should listen while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsv6t3PD-NY

"Wanda is never going to forgive me for this," was Pietro Maximoff's final thought as he ran towards Hawkeye and the small boy in his arms.  
  
Wanda had no time to process Pietro's guilt before she felt the bullets tear through his flesh.  
  
Pietro hit the ground with a dull thud. He watched in relief as Hawkeye slowly turned to see him, the boy in his arms clearly safe.  
"You didn't see that coming," he gasped out before the world went black.  
  
Wanda felt the ground. She felt the pain. She felt the guilt. She felt the final beat of her brother's heart. But the worse thing wasn't feeling her brother die, the worst thing was feeling the dam he had built around the darkness in her head come crumbling down and not even caring as it washed over her.  
Wanda screamed.  
  
Pietro died, but he felt his sister's pain first.  
  
She found Ultron. She found him and she did everything in her power to make his robotic body know just what she had just felt. Pietro was dead and she had died with him. Her body would have disappeared with his too if The Vision hadn't pulled her from the train at the last moment.  
  
Pietro wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating. But his body was still working, repairing the cells as fast as they died.  
  
The Vision set Wanda next to her brother before flying off. Hawkeye was bleeding on the bench next to them but Wanda's magic was for Pietro only.  
  
A beat.  
  
She manipulated his heart first, bringing blood to the brain and lungs.  
  
A breath.  
  
As the blood reached his lungs she commanded them to breathe again, restoring oxygen to his body.  
  
Pietro was not dead, but he did not open his eyes.  
  
Wanda stroked his forehead carefully. She could feel his mind. It was there. Though not dreaming, it was not empty either. It seemed to be stuck on thinking it was dead while at the same time working hard to stay alive.  
  
There was for the first time in years, no darkness in him.  
  
The dam was still gone, and she couldn't feel him without touch, but her brother would wake, of that Wanda was sure. And when he did, he would help her stop the darkness like he had all those years ago.


End file.
